One Half Stuck
by NuevoMundo
Summary: AU. Tras derrotar a Lord English, los chicos Beta, Alfa y los Trolls se ven transportados a un nuevo universo, donde lo primero que les sucede es que son maldecidos. Pero eso no es lo unico raro que les va a ocurrir, no con Ranma Saotome en escena.


¡Hola, queridos lectores...! Si es que alguno sigue por aqui... La verdad, no tengo ni la más minima excusa para haber estado casi dos años ausente. Salvo por que el Bachillerato resultó ser los 2 peores años academicos de toda mi vida. En primero salí mal y en segundo salí peor, apenas y si aprobé con nota aceptable. Luego vino la selectividad y casi todo se fue al garete. ¡Pero hay buenas noticias! Ahora estoy estudiando Laboratorio Clinico, ya no me pasó ocho horas desperdiciando mi vida estudiando cosas que no me serviran en la vida, ¡ahora estudío lo que me gusta y lo que me obtendrá un trabajo! ¡Lo que se traduce en más tiempo para escribir!

En cuanto a esta idea... La verdad es que me pasó mucho tiempo en la sección angloparlante de crossover, especialmente leyendo el fic Ponies One Half de Emma Iveli (¡NO SOY BRONI! Solo me interesa el fandom, ni siquiera me gusta la serie.). Fue entonces cuando me dije, "¿Como sería la vida de Ranma si los trolls de Homestuck entraran en ella?". Mi reacción fue escribir esto... tras pasarme 20 minutos riendo incontrolablemente. ¡Espero que les guste tanto como yo!

* * *

Furinkan era una tranquila y pacifica zona de Nerima, en Tokio. Incluso con la lluvia que la asolaba ese día, la atmosfera de tranquilidad se mantenía intacta.

Desgraciadamente, los ignorantes habitantes de Nerima no sabían que ese sería el último día tranquilo y normal que vivirían. Siendo el primer evento inusual que experimentarían…

\- ¿Eso es un Panda? –

…la visión de un Panda gigante persiguiendo a una chica pelirroja.

\- ¡Oye…! – gritó la chica, vestida con ropa china tradicional, mientras era perseguida por el panda, dando ágilmente un salto. - ¡…PARA YA! – volvió a gritar, atacando con una patada que tiró al panda al suelo.

El panda volvió a levantarse ante la sorpresa de la gente, volviendo a atacar a la chica con golpes a una velocidad vertiginosa.

\- ¡Bueno, todavía digo…! - le gritó la chica, esquivando sus ataques. - ¡…que todo este asunto apesta! – La chica consiguió agarrar una de las patas del panda... - ¡Eligiéndome prometida…! - …para luego lanzarlo contra el suelo otra vez con un rápido movimiento.- ¡…SIN SIQUIERA PREGUNTAR! –

\- ¡Vaya, ese siiiiiiii que fue un bueno movimiento! –

La chica se volteó encontrándose con otra. Era rubia, de piel clara y ojos azul cerúleo, con el curioso de rasgo de que su ojo derecho tenía siete pupilas. Vestía con una chaqueta gris, unos jeans azules, unas zapatillas rojas y una camiseta negra estampada con el símbolo de Escorpio en un azul cerúleo. A su lado caminaba un tigre de color azul con rayas celestes y con unos largos y afilados colmillos que sobresalían de su boca, que extrañamente llevaba gafas de montura negra.

\- Vriska, J-John, ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó la chica, con cierta brusquedad y comenzando a temblar ligeramente.

\- Calma, Raaaaaaaanmaaaaaaaa. – le contestó la chica azul, llamada Vriska. - Cuando tú y tu padre salieron corriendo, Karkat nos "pidió amablemente" que te siguiéramos para evitar que hicieran destrozos… - siguió, viendo al panda inconsciente. - Cosa que desgraciadamente no logramos. Eso de las "artes maritales" sí que te hacen rápido… -

\- Artes Marciales…– le corrigió la pelirroja, que respondía al nombre de Ranma. - Además, se lo merece. -

\- ¿La cuestión de tu Matrimonio concertado? – preguntó Vriska. La pelirroja asintió. – Lo bueno de tener un lusus es que no debías preocuparte de eso… -

\- Si, sinceramente hubiera preferido tener a una araña gigante como madre antes que a este viejo… Solo tendría que hacer la mitad de lo que hago por él. – dijo Ranma. – Al diablo con esto, yo me vuelvo a China. Y no intenten detenerme. –

\- ¿Por qué íbamos a hacerlo? El trato era que os acompañábamos y os ayudábamos financieramente hasta que nos llevaran a la civilización. – le contestó Vriska, mientras el tigre John asentía en acuerdo. - Ya aquí nos apañamos solos, así que tus problemas familiares son cosa tuya… -

\- Me tranquiliza oír eso… - suspiró Ranma, agarrando su equipaje. Desgraciadamente, estaba lo suficientemente ensimismado como para no notar como el panda se levantaba y agarraba con sus patas una señal de tráfico.

\- Eh, Raaaaaaaanmaaaaaaaa… - avisó Vriska, mirando al panda junto con John, pero la pelirroja no captó el mensaje, no pudiendo evitar el golpe que le dio el Panda en la nuca, que le dejo inconsciente. – Tarde. –

Luego, el panda levantó a la chica y se la coloco al hombro ante la atónita mirada de los transeúntes, a los que alejó de un gruñido, salvo a Vriska y a otra persona.

\- ¡Hehehe! Veo que la señorita Caramelo de Cereza no pudo contra su guardián... –

Tras ellos apareció otra chica, de pelo castaño claro y piel blanca. Lleva unos pantalones y una camiseta negra, estampada con el símbolo de Libra en un verde azulado, además de unos zapatos y unas gafas rojas. Empuñaba un bastón blanco con un cabezal con forma de Dragón. A su lado reposaba un gran reptil de color rojo que llevaba gafas de sol. Con verlo de cerca, se notaban detalles como unos cuernos y alas que lo delataban como la viva imagen de un dragón occidental.

\- ¡Terezi! ¿Por qué han tardado tanto? – preguntó Vriska, algo enojada.

\- Yo y Dave queríamos tomarnos las cosas con calma ahora que podemos, incluso cuando perseguimos a un panda… - comentó la castaña, sonriendo. El dragón a su lado bufó en acuerdo. - ¿Y ahora para dónde? –

\- Supongo que al Dojo Tendo, que el Pony Imprudente debe conocer a su futura esposa. – le contestó Vriska.

\- ¡Oh! Pues mejor avisamos a Karkles sobre esto que seguro que ahora está despotricando por nuestra tardanza. –

\- ¿Alguien más ha venido? –

\- Creo que no. Los demás se han ido a ver esos "apartamentos" donde nos vamos a quedar. –

\- Solo espero que Vantas no ponga pegas sobre el precio, que teniendo tanto dinero como para acabar con la pobreza de este planeta podemos derrochar lo que queramos. –

\- ¡Anda, que Karkat solo se preocupa como cualquier líder responsable! –

\- Solo espero que deje esa tontería de ser líder que ya no necesitamos esa mierda… En fin, mejor nos vamos que Saotome nos deja atrás… - comentó Vriska, viendo como el panda seguía su camino. – Espero que esos Tendo tengan agua caliente. No quiero que mi Matesprit se quede como un Pawbeast todo el día. –

\- Si, yo también. Aunque Dave me parece muy lindo en esta forma. – comentó Terezi entre risas. El dragón se mantuvo estoico.

Así las dos chicas, el dragón y el tigre siguieron al Panda, dejando a los transeúntes bastante desconcertados.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Dojo Tendo de Artes Marciales, Soun Tendo, actual sensei del Dojo y patriarca de la familia Tendo tenía una importante charla con sus hijas Kasumi, Nabiki y Akane, quien era la única que practicaba las artes marciales.

\- ¿Prometido? –

\- Si, es el hijo de un buen amigo mío. Su nombre es Ranma Saotome. – explicó Soun. – Chicas, si alguna se casa con él y continuara con el Dojo, el legado de la familia estará asegurado. –

\- ¡Espera! ¿Acaso no tenemos algo que decir sobre con quien casarnos? – replicó Akane.

\- Akane tiene razón. Ni siquiera conocemos a Ranma. – le apoyó Kasumi, la hermana mayor.

\- Eso se arregla fácilmente. – les contestó Soun, burlonamente. – Ranma y su padre han estado en un viaje de entrenamiento, llegando recientemente a China. –

\- ¡Vaya China! – exclamó Nabiki, aparentemente siendo la única interesada de sus hermanas.

\- ¿Qué es tan grandioso sobre llegar a China? – preguntó Akane, no muy impresionada.

\- ¿Él es guapo? – preguntó Nabiki.

\- ¿Qué edad tiene? Espero que no sea más joven que yo. – preguntó Kasumi.

\- ¿Qué clase de chico es Ranma? – preguntaron ambas chicas. Su padre solo rio.

\- No tengo ni idea. – les respondió seriamente. – Nunca le conocí. –

El silencio reinó en la sala, hasta que unos gritos lo rompieron.

\- ¡SUELTAME, VIEJO TONTO! –

\- ¿Tenemos visitas? – preguntó Kasumi.

\- ¡Oh! Debe ser Ranma. – exclamó Nabiki emocionada.

\- ¡Saotome, mi amigo, te hemos estado esperando! – le siguió Soun rápidamente.

\- _Espero que sea mayor… -_ pensó Kasumi.

\- _Que deprimente… ¡Chicos! – _pensó Akane,

En ese momento, ambas chicas viendo a su padre y hermana correr siendo perseguidos por un Panda gigante.

\- ¡Oye, tu! ¡Les estas asustando! – le gritó una persona, al que el panda cargaba en su hombro.

\- Papa…Este… ¿Este es tu amigo? – preguntó Kasumi. Soun negó con la cabeza repetidamente.

El Panda de repente bajó a la persona que cargaba, colocándola frente al patriarca Tendo.

\- Tú…No serás… - dijo Soun.

\- Ranma Saotome. Siento los problemas causados. – se presentó Ranma, algo retraído. A Soun le brilló la cara de felicidad.

\- ¡AL FIN HAS LLEGADO! – exclamó, llorando y abrazándole. - ¡Qué bien que has venido! Así… - de repente Soun se detuvo, para luego separarse de Ranma y verlo más detenidamente, comenzando a sudar.

En eso Nabiki se acercó a Ranma y comenzó a toquetearle el pecho.

\- ¿…Podrías dejar de hacer eso? – preguntó Ranma, algo irritado.

\- "El" es una chica. – dijo Nabiki. Soun se quedó de piedra, para luego caerse al suelo y comenzar a llorar incontroladamente.

\- ¡Papá! – exclamó Kasumi, acercándose a su padre.

\- ¡Hehehe! ¿Has visto eso? ¡El señor bigotitos se cayó! – exclamó otra voz. Las hermanas Tendo se giraron, encontrándose con una chica castaña que estaba a un lado del Panda, riendo incontroladamente, acompañada de una chica rubia que estaba del otro lado del animal, viéndose algo irritada.

\- ¡Oooooooohhhhhhhh! ¿Este se supone que es un maestro de "artes maritales"? ¡Se supone que debería aguantar más que una simple sorpresa! – se quejó la rubia. - ¡PAAAAAAAATEEEEEEEETIIIIIIIICOOOOOOOO! –

\- Supongo que ya sabes lo que toca~. – dijo la castaña, cantarinamente.

\- ¡Agh! ¡Habrás ganado esta partida, Pyrope, pero la próxima vez ganare yo! – le gritó la rubia.

-¡No seas mala perdedora, Serket! ¡Y espero que, cuando lleguemos al "apartamento", estés lista para descapchalogar todas mis cosas y ordenarlas de forma presentable! ¡Y quiero que tanto mis tizas como mis scalemates estén organizados siguiendo el orden del hemospectrum! ¡HEHEHE! –

\- Eres insufrible… -

\- Eh, ¿hola? – saludó Kasumi, algo extrañada, mientras que Nabiki y Akane veían acercarse a John y a Dave.

\- ¿U-Un tigre azul? – preguntó Nabiki.

\- ¿¡ESO ES UN DRAGÓN?! – gritó Akane, logrando atraer la atención de ambas chicas.

\- ¡Ah! Ustedes deben ser las hermanas Tendo. Yo soy Terezi Pyrope, y esta es Vriska Serket. Somos conocidas de los Saotome. – presentó la castaña a ambas chicas.

\- Es un placer… Supongo. – dijo Kasumi, arrastrando a su padre a la sala principal.

* * *

Tiempo después, Soun Tendo se hallaba recostado, convaleciente y lloriqueando por el inesperado giro de los acontecimientos, con todos los presentes sentados a su alrededor.

\- Oh, pobre papa… Esta tan decepcionado. – comentó Kasumi.

\- ¿¡El, decepcionado?! ¡Vaya prometido que es este! – agregó Nabiki.

\- ¡Mira que patético! Ni siquiera Tavros sería tan patético. ¿Se siente mal, señor Patético? ¡Por su culpa perdí una apuesta, señor Patético! ¿Cómo le sienta eso, señor PAAAAAAAATEEEEEEEETIIIIIIIICOOOOOOOO? – fastidió Vriska, picándole una mejilla.

\- ¡Basta ustedes dos! ¡El…Ella es nuestro invitado! – dijo Akane, para luego dirigirse a Vriska. - ¡Y tú, deja en paz a mi padre! -

\- ¡Todo es tu culpa, papá! ¡Debiste haberte asegurado! – continuó Nabiki, mientras Vriska seguía a lo suyo.

\- ¡Bueno, él me dijo que tenía un hijo! – se defendió Soun, mientras seguía llorando.

\- ¿Acaso ves algún hijo aquí? ¿¡Lo ves?! – cuestionó Nabiki, tanteándole el pecho a Ranma.

\- ¿…Realmente quieres dejar de eso? – le dijo Ranma.

\- No tiene por qué ponerse así, señor Bigotitos. – dijo Terezi. – No es que sea para tanto… -

\- ¡¿Acaso insinúas que el arruinado futuro de mi escuela y familia no es para tanto?! – exclamó Soun, aun llorando.

\- Que melodramático… - comentó Vriska, rodando los ojos. Mientras, Akane se acercó a Ranma.

\- Siento todo esto. Yo soy Akane. – se presentó la pelinegra. – Oye, tú practicas las artes marciales, ¿no? ¿Te parece si tenemos un pequeño encuentro? -

\- Bueno… -

\- ¡Vamos! –

\- ¡Oooooooohhhhhhhh! ¿Van a tener una pelea? ¡Eso quiero verlo! – exclamó Vriska. - ¡Vamos, John! –

Las chicas y el tigre se dirigieron a la sala de prácticas. Ambas artistas marciales se colocaron frente a frente

\- Será solo por diversión, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Akane. – No te preocupes, no te lastimare. –

\- Si tú lo dices… - le respondió Ranma, no muy convencida.

Akane se abalanzo contra Ranma dispuesto a golpearla, esquivando su golpe de un salto. La pelinegra le dio una patada, la cual también esquivo abriendo las piernas. Akane le continuó propinando golpes, cada uno de los cuales Ranma esquivo con gran facilidad.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaabuuuuuuuurriiiiiiiidoooooooo! ¡Venga, Ranma, has algo más que esquivar! – abucheó Vriska.

\- ¡Ella tiene razón, atácame! – gritó Akane, mientras que Ranma seguía esquivando sus ataques. - _¿Por qué no puedo darle? ¿Acaso lee cada uno de mismo movimientos? ¡De acuerdo, esta vez va en serio!_ –

Aquel último golpe fue de tal magnitud que hizo un hueco en la pared del dojo. Increíblemente Ranma fue capaz de esquivarlo saltando sobre Akane, dejándola sorprendida.

\- Vaya, eres muy buena. – comentó Akane. – Pero da igual, me alegro de que no fueras un chico. Realmente odiaría perder contra uno. – Ranma se quedó en silencio. John y Vriska compartieron una mirada cómplice.

* * *

El atardecer llegó, tiñendo el cielo de color naranja. En la sala principal, el patriarca Tendo estaba sentado frente a un hombre gordo y vestido de blanco, con gafas y un pañuelo en la cabeza. Ambos lloraban incontroladamente.

\- ¿Kazumi, quién es ese tipo? – preguntó Nabiki a su hermana, quien hacia la cena.

\- Ni idea. –

Mientras en el jardín, Vriska, Terezi y Ranma, junto con John y Dave, hablaban.

\- Creo que deberías decírselo. – le dijo Terezi a Ranma, quien se mantuvo en silencio. Dave, sentado a su lado, bufó una llamarada como muestra de apoyo

\- Tengo que estar de acuerdo con Pyrope, es mala idea seguir ocultándolo. – le apoyó Vriska, acurrucada en el tigre azul.

\- ¡Ni hablar! Ya la has oído, como lo descubra se va a poner como loca. – le respondió Ranma a las dos.

\- ¿Sabes cómo se pondrá loca? Si lo descubre accidentalmente y, conociendo tu suerte, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que algo malo para ti pase. – continuó Vriska, pero la pelirroja no la escuchó. En eso apareció Kazumi.

\- Ranma, ¿no te apetecería ir a tomar un baño? – preguntó la mayor de las Tendo.

\- ¡NO! Q-Quiero decir…Estoy bien, no te preocupes. –

\- ¡No, no lo estas! Debes estar sucia con todo el ejercicio. Vamos. – Kazumi terminó por empujar a Ranma hacia el baño.

\- …Aquí ardera Troya. – afirmó Vriska.

\- ¿Referencias a la historia humana? – mencionó Terezi, enarcando una ceja.

\- Película de Brad Pitt. No es comparable a Cage, pero tampoco le hago ascos… - le respondió la escorpio. - ¡EEEEEEEEN FIIIIIIIIN! ¿No crees que deberíamos ir con los demás? –

\- Conociendo a Karkat seguro que ahora mismo está viniendo. –

\- ¡Terezi, Vriska! Un chico bajito y muy gritón está preguntando por vosotras. – se escuchó a Nabiki gritar desde la entrada.

\- ¡NO SOY BAJITO, MISERA HUMANA! – vociferó otra persona, pareciendo muy irritada.

\- Relájate mi KarBro. Recuerda usar tu griterío de interior. – le calmó otra voz, mucho más relajada.

En sala entró un grupo considerable de personas y animales. El que lideraba el grupo era un chico bajito, pálido, de ojos rojos y pelo blanco, denotando su albinismo. Vestia con unos pantalones grises y una camiseta negra de manga larga con el símbolo de Cáncer en gris.

Secundándole, estaba un joven muy alto y delgado, de piel morena, enmarañado pelo negro y ojos purpúreos. Vestía con unos pantalones holgados negros con lunares grises y una camiseta negra de manga corta con el símbolo de Capricornio en color indigo. Pero lo más destacable era el maquillaje de su cara que le daba el aspecto de un payaso o arlequín.

El tercero era una chica de piel tostada, ojos color bronce y pelo negro y largo con un corte de mohawk. Usaba unos pantalones negros, una camisa de manga corta del mismo color y otra camiseta de color negro, pero con el símbolo de Tauro en marrón.

Detrás de ella estaba un chico de piel blanca, ojos de color violeta y pelo rubio con un mechón también de color violeta. Vestía con unos pantalones de rayas negras y azules, una bufanda azul a rayas, una capa violeta y una camiseta de manga larga negra, esta vez con el símbolo de Acuario de color violeta. Llevaba gafas de marco negro.

La siguiente era una chica morena, de pelo negro con un peinado pixie y ojos color jade. Vestía con una falda larga roja y, siguiendo el mismo patrón, una camiseta con el símbolo de Virgo en color jade. Entre sus brazos llevaba un gato de pelaje dorado.

Junto a ella estaba una pequeña chica de aspecto felino. Era de piel clara, ojos verde oliva y pelo castaño oscuro y corto. Llevaba unos pantalones grises, una gabardina verde y una camiseta con el símbolo de Leo. Pero lo más curioso es que tenía una cola y orejas de gato.

Detrás de la anterior estaba un chico alto, aunque no tanto como el de símbolo de Capricornio, y musculoso. Era de piel chocolate y cabello negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Vestía con unos shorts grises, unas mallas negras, unos zapatos negros con tachuelas en las suelas, unos guantes negros sin dedos y una camiseta negra sin mangas con el símbolo de Sagitario en color Azul real. Llevaba unas gafas de sol rotas. En su hombro izquierdo había un gato de pelaje rosado claro y en el derecho estaba una pequeña y decrepita anciana, vestida con ropajes chinos y sujetando un largo báculo de longitud superior a su propia altura.

Los dos restantes desentonaban del resto. Uno era de piel pálida y pelo rubio, casi blanco, en punta. Llevaba una camiseta blanca con un estampado de gorra naranja y unos pantalones grises. Tapaba sus ojos tras unas gafas de sol triangulares

La otra era una chica pelinegra de pelo largo, piel clara y ojos negros, con unos dientes de conejo que sobresalían un poco de su boca. De ropa usaba una camisa de manga corta, unos shorts, unas zapatillas y una camisera con una calavera verde estampada todo de color blanco. También usaba gafas. Junto a ellos habían 3 perros: Un Akita Americano de pelaje negro con orejas y cola blancas, un cocker spaniel ingles de pelaje gris y lo que parecía ser un lobo negro con una bandana amarilla atada al cuello. Cabe destacar que los dos perros llevaban gafas circulares.

\- ¿Les conocen? – preguntó Nabiki, ignorando al cáncer.

\- ¡Oh, sí! Son amigos nuestros y también de Ranma. El bajito es Karkat… - presentó Tereriz al albino quien gruñó en respuesta. - …el alto es Gamzee. – el moreno saludó con la mano, mientras se escuchaba el "HoNk" de una corneta. – La chica gato es Nepeta, el Hipster es Eridan, la del Mohawk es Tavros, la elegante es Kanaya, el musculoso es Equius, la anciana en su hombro es Cologne… - la primera y la última saludaron amablemente. La de ojos marrones lo hizo de forma insegura, mientras que el de la bufanda cruzó los brazos e hizo un sonido como de "Nyeh". El de piel negra se mantuvo en silencio, mientras que la anciana hacia un asentimiento. - …el estoico es Dirk y la pelinegra es Jake… - la última saludó sonriendo. El primero levantó la mano y saludo con un "Sup". – Luego están Rose, la Gata dorada, Shampoo, la otra gata, Jane, el perro gris, Jade, el perro negro y Ryoga, el lobo. -

\- ¿Todos son amigos de Ranma? Pues siento decir que no vamos a tener espacio para todos ustedes… - comentó Nabiki.

\- ¡CLARO QUE…! – Karkat fue callado de repente por Gamzee, al taparle la boca.

\- No te preocupes, Sis. Nos hemos instalado en unos jodidos apartamentos recién construidos cerca de aquí. – explicó Gamzee, tras callar a Karkat. – Pero eso no significa que venimos solo a saludar. No tenemos puta agua caliente instalada hasta mañana y necesitamos un poco con urgencia. ¿Crees que podrías calentarnos un poco? -

\- …Claro, se lo pediré a mi hermana. –

\- Gracias, Sis. – agradeció Gamzee, mientras volvía a sonar un "HoNk".

\- _¿De dónde saldrá ese sonido?_ – pensó Nabiki, mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

\- ¿Ranma lo ha revelado ya o no? – preguntó Kanaya, dejando a Rose en el suelo.

\- No, pero es cuestión de tiempo para que lo descubran. Se está bañando arriba. – le respondió Vriska.

\- ¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –

\- ¡Yyyyyyyy justo a tiempo! – exclamó Vriska, mientras que Akane parecía en el jardín.

\- ¡Lo aplastare! ¡Lo ahogare en la bañera! – exclamó la artista marcial mientras levantaba una estatua de piedra del jardín, para darse cuenta de la presencia de los demás. - ¿…Quienes son ustedes…? ¡Da igual, voy a matarlo! –

\- Mal rollo. – comentó Dirk.

\- Akane, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Para qué es eso? – preguntó Nabiki, entrando en la sala acompañada de Kasumi.

\- ¡Hay un pervertido en el baño! – respondió la menor de los Tendo.

\- ¿Y porque simplemente no lo mataste con tus manos? – preguntó Nabiki como si nada.

\- En serio, mal rollo. –

\- ¡Porque tengo miedo! –

\- Que raro. Ranma estaba en el baño justo ahora… - comentó Nabiki.

En ese momento, alguien apareció en el pasillo. Un chico de pelo negro se dirigía hacia las Tendo. Lo más impactante es que era exactamente igual a Ranma.

\- ¿Q-Qué…? – Kasumi estaba impactada por su aparición. En ese momento, Karkat se zafó del agarre de Gamzee.

\- ¡Venga, no se necesita ser un genio para descubrir que pasa! ¡Solo junten dos más dos y la estúpida operación se resuelve! -

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Nabiki.

\- Soy Ranma Saotome. Perdón por esto. – le contestó el pelinegro, sonrojado.

* * *

Todos se reunieron en la sala principal y, tras las debidas presentaciones, comenzó la charla. Kasumi trajo algo de té y el agua caliente que le pidieron antes.

\- Empecemos de nuevo. Este es mi querido viejo amigo, Genma Saotome. – presentó Soun al hombre vestido de blanco.

\- Y este es mi hijo, Ranma. – continuó Genma, apuntando al chico a su lado. Akane lo miró con recelo.

\- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? – preguntó Nabiki.

\- ¿Es realmente la misma chica? – cuestionó Kasumi.

\- La explicación viene ahora. – dijo Genma, sujetando la tetera de agua. – Por cierto, ¿Dónde está la chica borracha? ¿Roxy? -

\- ¡Gog, se me olvidaba! Roxy y Mutie escaparon mientras veníamos aquí y no logramos encontrarlos. Es posible que estén dentro de la casa. – explicó Eridan.

\- ¿¡C-Como?! – exclamó Ranma.

\- Miau. – Ranma se tensó al escuchar aquel ruido. Bajando la mirada, se encontró con un par de gatos, uno negro con cuatro ojos y uno de color azul oscuro, mirándole desde su regazo. Algo en la mente de Ranma hizo "Crack".

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -

\- ¿Pero qué le pasa? – preguntó Kasumi, viendo a Ranma abrazado a una de las vigas del techo.

\- Es normal, Ranmiau tiene miedo a los gatos. – le contestó Nepeta, mientras el gato azul parecía reírse. Genma vertió el agua caliente sobre el gato azul que se transformó en una chica rubia, vestida como en un traje de ladrón azul con un símbolo de espiral negra en el pecho.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?! – vociferó Akane, al ver a la chica.

\- ¡ROXY, ESO NO HA TENIDO NADA DE GRACIA! –le gritó Ranma, aun en el techo.

\- Venga, Ranma, sia sido ggraisocisimo. Lol. *si ha, *gracisisimo, *graciosísimo. – comentó la tal Roxy, mientras que en sus manos aparecía una botella de vodka. - ¡Qué bueno es tener pulgares de nuevo! –

\- ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! – vociferó Soun.

\- No solo ella. – comentó Genma, mientras en un rápido movimiento, roció con agua a la mayoría de los presentes.

Lo que vieron los Tendo los impactó. Gran parte de los amigos de Ranma se transformaron en criaturas humanoides de piel gris, pelo negro y cuernos: Karkat los tenía pequeños y abultados; los de Gamzee parecían los de una cabra; los de Nepeta, orejas de gato; Kanaya, Vriska y Equius los tenían desiguales, la primera tenía uno curvo y otro que acababa en un gancho, los de la segunda, uno parecía una pinza y el otro la punta de la cola de un escorpión, el tercero tenía uno en forma de punta de flecha y el otro parecía haberse roto; los de Terezi era rectos y puntiagudos; Eridan los tenía en forma de rayo. Tavros pasó por la transformación más radical. Aparte de sus enormes cuernos de toro, parecía haberse transformado en su versión masculina. Esto también pasó con Jake.

Pero lo más impactante era lo de los animales.

\- Si, Roxy, eso de tener pulgares es la hostia. – Dave el dragón se transformó en un chico rubio, vestido con un disfraz todo rojo con un engranaje también rojo en el pecho.

\- ¡Por fin! Andar a cuatro patas resulta de lo más incómodo. – John pasó de ser un tigre a ser un chico pelinegro muy parecido a la versión masculina de Jake, vestido con una vestimenta color azul claro con una especie de símbolo de viento en el pecho.

\- Dímelo a mí. – Jade se transformó en una chica pelinegra de pelo largo, piel blanca y ojos verdes, vestida con un vestido largo de color negro con capucha con una espiral blanca, sobresaliendo de entre sus ropas una cola y orejas de perro blancas, llevando también gafas circulares. Ryoga, que se transformó en un chico pelinegro, asintió con la cabeza. A su lado, Jane se transformó en una chica pelinegra muy parecida a John, vestida con traje de color gris con un símbolo parecido a briznas de hierba verde. También llevaba gafas.

\- No sé ustedes, a mí el trayecto no me incomodo en lo absoluto. – El ultimo que cambió fue Rose, quien se transformó en una chica igualita a Roxy vistiendo con una especie de habito de monje de color dorado con el estampado de un sol amarillo.

A su lado, Shampoo se transformó en una joven de rasgos asiáticos y figura curvilínea, de piel clara, cabello azulado y ojos purpúreos. Vestía con un corto vestido chino de color rojo.

\- Creo que deberíamos empezar las explicaciones antes de que a los Tendo les exploté el cerebro. – comentó Dirk, siendo el único quien no cambio nada.

\- ¡De acuerdo! – gritó Karkat. - ¡En primer lugar, nosotros - y por nosotros quiero decir los que tienen cuernos – somos trolls! ¡Ni demonios, ni diablos, ni onis, ni ninguna de esas mierdas! ¡Somos una raza extraterrestre proveniente de otra dimensión, mucho más poderosa, inteligente y avanzada que ustedes, patéticos humanos! ¡Pero como tenemos una suerte de mierda, terminamos en este planeta con Saotome! ¡Y no, lo de la transformación con agua no tiene nada que ver con nuestra raza! ¡Espero que hayan puesto atención porque no pienso repetirlo! -

\- Vale, extraterrestres. Lo capto. – comentó Nabiki, quien no parecía para nada afectada con el giro de acontecimientos. - ¿Pero cómo explican el cambio de especie y de género? -

\- Hmmm… ¿Por dónde debería empezar? – se preguntó Genma. - ¡Oh, ya se! –

En ese momento, el hombre se levantó, cogió a Ranma y a Tavros, y los lanzó hacia el estanque que había en el jardín de los Tendo.

\- ¡OYE! –gritó Ranma, antes de caer al agua. Segundos después, salió transformado en una chica. - ¿¡Que crees que estás haciendo?! –

\- ¡Ahora es un chica! – exclamó Kasumi, sorprendida. Tavros también salió convertido en una chica humana.

\- ¡Oh! Mi pobre hijo… Esto están humillante, tan humillante… - comentó Genma, con la cara amarga y los ojos llorosos. En eso, Ranma aprovechó para darle una patada que lo mandó contra el estanque, saliendo de él convertido en un Panda.

\- ¿Quién eres tú para hablar? – le dijo Ranma, mientras el recién transformado Panda le miraba molesto.

\- ¿Papa, porque ustedes son amigos? – preguntó Kasumi.

\- ¡Él no era así antes! – le respondió Soun.

\- ¡Claro que no! – continuó Karkat. - ¡Ese par de idiotas no estarían así si no fuera por ese estúpido entrenamiento! -

\- Si… - murmuró Genma, vuelto a la normalidad tras darse un baño con agua caliente junto con Ranma, y algo irritado por el tono del cáncer. – Fue hace 2 terribles semanas… -

* * *

"_**Yo y Ranma habíamos llegado a un legendario campo de entrenamiento en el Monte Quanjing en China. **_

_**\- Por aquí señor. Este es legendario "Campo de entrenamiento de los pozos encantados" Jusenkyo. – dijo el guardia del lugar, presentado un campo lleno de pozos de agua con cañas de bambú saliendo de ellas. **_

_**\- Este lugar no parece impresionante. – comentó mi impetuoso hijo.**_

_**\- ¿Estás preparado, Ranma? – le pregunte a Ranma, mientras el guardia seguía hablando.**_

_**\- Tu ser tipo extraño, ¿no, señor? Este lugar muy peligroso. Nadie lo usa ahora. Hay más de mil pozos aquí, todas con trágica leyenda. – Creo que debí haber escuchado con más atención sus palabras, pero tenía mejores cosas que hacer que escuchar a alguien que ni siquiera hablaba bien nuestro idioma…"**_

* * *

\- ¡CLARO QUE DEBISTES HABERLO HECHO, IMBECIL! –

\- ¡Vantas, no interrumpas! gritó Genma en respuesta. – Por donde iba… Ah, sí. El entrenamiento… -

* * *

"_**Haciendo oídos sordos, ambos nos colocamos encima de las cañas de un salto.**_

_**\- No seré fácil contigo. – le dije a Ranma**_

_**\- Así es como lo quiero. – **_

_**Y así empezamos la lucha. **_

_**\- ¡Por favor, señor! ¡Muy malo caer en pozo! – gritó de nuevo el guardia, pero no le hicimos caso.**_

_**En instante, Ranma esquivó uno de mis golpes y aprovechó para mandarme de una patada a uno de los pozos. Momentos después, salí transformado en un Panda ante la incrédula mirada de mi hijo. Yo no lo había notado, incluso con los gritos del guardia.**_

_**\- ¡Ese ser "Pozo de Panda Ahogado", con trágica leyenda sobre un panda que se ahogó hace 2000 años! – gritó el guardia. - ¡Ahora quien caiga en pozo, tener cuerpo de panda! –**_

_**\- ¿¡Qué?! – exclamó Ranma, bastante perplejo, pero yo continué con el entrenamiento. - ¡Espera! ¡Tú nunca dijiste nada sobre…! – **_

_**Conseguí darle a Ranma con uno de mis golpes, siendo el error más terrible de toda mi vida…"**_

* * *

\- Aun sigo diciendo que esta "maldición" debe tener un fundamento científico. – comentó Eridan.

\- Anda, Eri, no interrumpas que ahora viene lo bueno. – dijo Roxy al violeta.

* * *

"_**En fin, continuando… Había logrado tirar a Ranma de las cañas de bambú hacia uno de los pozos.**_

_**\- ¡Oh, no! ¡"Pozo de Chica Ahogada"! ¡Hay trágica leyenda de chica que se ahogó hace 1500 años atrás! – gritó el guardia. - ¡Ahora quien cae en pozo…! –**_

_**En ese momento, Ranma salió del pozo…**_

_**\- ¡…tener cuerpo de jovencita! – **_

_**\- ¡¿EEEEEEEHHHHHHH?! – gritó Ranma."**_

* * *

El silencio reinó en la sala tras la narración de Genma.

\- Jusenkyo, el legendario campo de los pozos encantados… - murmuró Soun. – Su verdadero horror siempre fue un misterio, pero ahora… -

\- ¡Tsk! ¡De todos modos, viejo…! – exclamó Ranma, sujetando a su padre de la camisa. - ¿¡…cual es la idea al arrastrarme a un lugar como ese!? – Entonces Genma le volvió a lanzar al estanque.

\- ¡Te quejas como una chica! – exclamó Genma. - ¡No decías que estabas dispuesto a dar tu vida por el entrenamiento! –

\- Mi vida, si… - le contestó Ranma. - ¡MI VIRILIDAD, NO! – gritó, mojando a su padre con un cubo, transformándolo y empezando a pelear con él.

\- ¡OH, QUE TRAGEDIA! – lloriqueó Soun.

\- ¡Paren esto! – exclamó Kasumi, intentando detenerlos. - ¡Usted fue muy lejos, señor Saotome! –

\- Si, incluso para un viaje de entrenamiento de artes marciales. – comentó Nabiki.

\- ¿¡Qué diablos le hizo hacer algo tan peligroso?! – preguntó Kasumi.

\- ¡POR QUE ES IDIOTA, POR ESO! – vociferó Karkat.

En ese momento, el hombre panda le tiro un mapa y un libro en chino. Fue entonces cuando Kasumi lo entendió.

\- Él no sabe leer chino, ¿verdad? – el panda respondió con un cartel de "Correcto". Ranma le dio un golpe en la cabeza y reanudaron su lucha.

\- Un cosa… ¿Dónde entran ustedes en esto? Es decir, me creo que ellos sean alienígenas… – cuestionó Akane apuntando a los trolls. - ¿Y ustedes? ¡Son humanos normales? -

\- Bueno, en primer lugar, ¿crees en los universos paralelos? – preguntó Dave.

\- ¿…No son de este universo tampoco? – preguntó Nabiki.

\- No y no provenimos del mismo universo que el de los trolls. – le contestó Rose.

\- ¿Entonces cómo se conocen? – preguntó Akane.

\- Es… una larga historia. – le contestó John, desviando la mirada. El resto del grupo hizo silencio.

\- …Será mejor contar solo lo que nos trajo aquí en primer lugar. – siguió Dirk.

* * *

"_**Ahí estábamos nosotros, atrapados en un meteorito en la más absoluta nada después de que nuestros planetas y universos fueran destruidos…"**_

* * *

\- ¿¡Destruidos?! –

\- Larga historia. No queremos entrar en detalles, ¿me dejas continuar? –

* * *

"…_**Pero entonces, como si se tratara de un Deux Machina de escritor barato, una intensa luz envolvió al meteorito. Y entonces, viendo el cielo azul, nos dimos cuenta que… estábamos cayendo… **_

_**\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -**_

_**\- ¡FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK! – **_

_**\- ¡HHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKK! – **_

_**Yo, manteniéndome perfectamente cool a pesar de las circunstancias, logre aterrizar sobre una de las cañas de Jusenkyo cuando tuve la oportunidad y luego aterrizar ágilmente en tierra, todo gracias a mis habilidades ninjas de chico guay.**_

_**\- Fuck the police. – exclame, con mi típica pose de tío guay."**_

* * *

\- ¡QUIERES CONTINUAR CON LA HISTORIA, STRIDER! –

\- Relaja la raja, Karkat. Que a eso voy… -

* * *

"_**Como sea. Yo me salve porque yo soy yo, pero mis compañeros aquí presentes no tuvieron la misma suerte, a pesar de que algunos de ellos podían volar. Supongo que la sorpresa no les permitió pensar en eso. **_

_**¡SPLASH!**_

_**\- ¡Oh, no! ¡Otros maldecidos! – gritó el guardia ese raro. A su lado estaba el calvo convertido en panda y el hidrotransexual…"**_

* * *

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclamó Ranma, intentando abalanzarse contra Dirk, siendo detenido por los otros jugadores de Sburb/Sgrub. - ¡QUE NO SOY TRANSEXUAL! –

\- Si, como sea. Ahora sigo… -

* * *

"_**Por alguna razón, fui capaz de entender lo que decían incluso sin saber nada de japonés. Los demás también pudieron por si quieren saber. Como sea, incluso siendo tan guay, tenía que saber dónde mierda se supone que estábamos, así que procedí a presentarme y preguntárselo. **_

_**\- Sup. Mi nombre es Dirk Strider y, como han visto, yo y mis amigos acabamos de caer del cielo, así que no tenemos ni puta idea de donde estamos. Si fueran tan amables de decirme se lo agradecería. –**_

_**\- Este es legendario "Campo de entrenamiento de los pozos encantados" Jusenkyo. – me respondió el guardia. **_

_**\- ¿Encantados? –**_

_**\- ¡Sí! Todo pozo tiene trágica historia. Cuando algo se ahoga en pozo, siguiente cosa o persona que cae después cambia en cosa que cayó antes. – **_

_**\- ¿Qué? - **_

_**\- ¡AH! ¡Agua, odio el agua! – fue entonces cuando escuche el grito de una de las trolls, Nepeta.**_

_**Me voltee para ver a la niña gato troll que salía toda empapada del pozo. He de decir que casi pierdo mi coolness cuando me encontré con una chica de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos verde oliva. **_

_**\- ¿..Nepeta? – pregunté. La chica respondió ante el nombre.**_

_**\- ¡Oh, Dirk! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿…Por qué me miras así? ¿…Porque mi piel esta tan clara? – **_

_**\- ¡Bagh! ¿¡De donde coño salió este pozo?! –**_

_**\- ¡Oh, Vris…! ¡¿V-V-VRISKA?! – **_

_**\- ¡Ah, no grites Nep…! ¿¡NEPETA?! – **_

_**\- Mother of God. – me saqué las gafas, al encontrarme de repente no solo a la troll gato y a la perra-araña transformadas en humanas, sino también a la novia de mi bro, a la chica pez, a la vampira de la moda y a la chica fantasma saliendo del pozo. Todos se habían transformado en humanas."**_

* * *

\- ¿Chica pez? ¿Chica fantasma? –

\- Feferi y Aradia, las otras dos trolls que no están aquí. ¿Puedo continuar? –

* * *

"_**Estaban conmocionadas. Yo iba a decir algo, justo cuando un grito inundó todo el lugar. **_

_**\- ¡FFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKK! –**_

_**Todos los que reconocimos ese grito volteamos, encontrándonos con un grupo de chicos completamente empapados.**_

_**\- ¿K-Karkles? – preguntó la chica castaña, refiriéndose al bajito albino que parecía estar muy enojado. A su lado estaban el mago pez, el tío abeja bipolar, el FUERTE caballo y el payaso de los milagros. También se convirtieron en humanos. "**_

* * *

\- Con "tío bipolar" se refiere a Sollux, quien está preparando la conexión a Internet en nuestros apartamentos. Le conocerán un día de estos. – explicó Kanaya.

* * *

"_**\- ¿¡QUE COÑO NOS PASÓ?! – gritó el cangrejin, histérico como siempre. **_

_**\- Yo ahora decir. – dijo el guardia, apuntando a las chicas. - ¡Ustedes caer en "Pozo de Niña Ahogada"! ¡Ahora ser niñas! – luego apuntó al grupo de Karkat. - ¡Y ustedes, en "Pozo de Hombre Ahogado", ahora ser hombres! –**_

_**\- ¿¡NOS HEMOS TRANSFORMADO EN HUMANOS?! – gritaron todos los trolls.**_

_**\- ¿Qué quieren decir? ¿Es que no erais humanos? – preguntó Ranma.**_

_**\- Hablando de humanos, ¿Dónde está Dave? ¿Y Jake? – preguntó Terezi. **_

_**\- ¿Y Jade? ¿Y Jane? ¿Y el tarado de John? – preguntó Karkat.**_

_**\- ¡TAVBRO TAMPOCO ESTA! – gritó Gamzee. **_

_**\- Rose también falta. – comentó Kanaya.**_

_**\- ¡Rox también! ¡Roxy! – exclamó Eridan, preocupado. Sinceramente le entendía, Roxy era la única chica que no le trató como un forever alone en el primer encuentro."**_

* * *

\- ¡HEY! – exclamó Eridan.

\- ¡CONTINUA LA HISTORIA, STRIDER! –

* * *

"_**En ese momento, Ranma gritó como la niña que era, dando un salto y aferrándose con miedo a una altísima caña de bambú."**_

* * *

\- ¡YO NO GRITE COMO NIÑA! – exclamó Ranma. - …Tal vez como mujer madura. –

\- ¿Puedo continuar? -

* * *

"_**\- ¿Y a esa que carajos le pasa? – pregunté, siendo distraído por uno maullidos.**_

_**Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el lugar donde estaba parado Ranma, encontrándonos con un par de gatos, uno de color dorado con mirada seria y otro de color purpura oscuro con un mirada divertida y aturdida.**_

_**\- ¿Rose? – preguntó Kanaya, acercándose junto con Eridan a los gatos.**_

_**\- ¿¡Roxy?! – exclamó Eridan, recibiendo como respuesta que el gato se le restregara con afecto.**_

_**\- Ellas caer en "Pozo de Gato Ahogado". Ahora son gatos. – explicó el guardia.**_

_**\- ¿¡Cómo?! ¡Mi Matesprit no puede ser una pawbeast! – gritó Eridan, levantando a Roxy y colocándola frente a la cara del guarida. - ¡Haga algo! –**_

_**\- ¡Yo…! – el guardia iba a continuar, siendo interrumpido por unos ladridos. Ahora nos encontramos con un par de perros y un tigre de color azul. Todos usaban gafas. **_

_**\- ¡¿John?! – exclamó Vriska. El tigre se le acercó con cierta desilusión.**_

_**\- Y yo supongo que ustedes son Jade y Jane… - comenté acercándome a las dos.**_

_**\- El caer en "Pozo de Tigre Ahogado". Y ellas en "Pozo de Perro Ahogado". – siguió el guardia.**_

_**\- Muchas gracias por la observación, capitán Obvio. – dijo Karkat, sarcásticamente. **_

_**\- ¡Hey, huelo a Dave! – dijo Terezi, olisqueando el ambiente. - ¡Esta entre esos arbustos! –**_

_**Fue entonces cuando los arbustos comenzaron a moverse. De ellos salió un pequeño dragón de tipo occidental de color rojo con gafas de sol. Unas gafas de sol que nosotros conocíamos bien…**_

_**\- Bro… - **_

_**\- ¡COÑO, ES UN DRAGÓN! –**_

_**\- El caer en "Pozo de Dragón Ahogado", pozo con trágica historia sobre dragón que ahogarse hace 4000 años. - **_

_**\- ¿D-Dave? – preguntó Terezi, impactada acercándose al dragón. El dragón resoplo como diciendo, "Obviamente soy yo así que dejen de actuar como subnormales". – Tu…Tu…¡ESTAS GENIAL! – gritó, antes de abrazar a mi bro y comenzar a lamerle la cara."**_

* * *

\- Eww… -

\- ¿Qué? ¿Una no puede lamerle la cara a su novio sin que le critiquen? – interrogó Terezi.

\- Mirándoos la cara sé que por dentro me envidiáis. – agregó Dave.

\- _Ya quisieras… - _pensaron todos los hombres presentes.

\- _Que irónico… Ese es mi bro. _\- pensó Dirk. – Bueno, mejor sigamos. –

* * *

"_**\- Oigan, algo está saliendo del pozo donde caímos… - comentó Feferi. **_

_**Y era cierto, del pozo salían de esas burbujitas que aparecen en los animes cuando alguien se está ahogando. **_

_**Lo que salió causo impactó otra vez.**_

_**\- ¿Jake? –**_

_**\- ¿TavBro? – **_

_**Del pozo salieron las versiones femeninas de English y el troll toro, siendo el último ayudado por el primero. **_

_**\- ¡Ya está, colega! ¡Respira tranquilo…! Sabes, te veo extrañamente estilizado… - comentó English, antes de caer en nuestra presencia. - ¿…Por qué nos miran así? – Cabe destacar que English no se había enterado de nada. En cambio, Nitram… **_

_**\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –**_

_**Digamos que no se lo tomó muy bien"**_

* * *

\- Y eso es todo. – concluyó Dirk.

\- Y-Yo aún no me acostumbró a esto… - agregó Tavros, tanteándose los pechos.

\- No te preocupes, TavBro. La forma humana te queda jodidamente genial. – le consoló Gamzee. No se dio cuenta del sonrojo que se hizo presente en las mejillas de la chica Tauro.

\- De acuerdo, ¿entonces Ryoga y Shampoo también son de su grupo? – preguntó Nabiki.

\- No, en realidad yo conocía a Ranma de antes. – le contestó Ryoga.

\- ¡Yo ser prometida de Equius! – comentó Shampoo, aferrándose al brazo del troll índigo.

\- Creo que debería explicar por qué estaba en China en primer lugar… - dijo Ryoga, al ver confusión en los Tendo.

* * *

"_**Como ya dije, conozco a Ranma desde hace algún tiempo. Éramos compañeros en una escuela solo para hombres en la que los almuerzos eran una locura. Todos se peleaban por la comida, pero era Ranma siempre el que se llevaba la última comida, cosa que me enfurecía. Así que le rete a un duelo." **_

* * *

\- Eso no explica mucho… - comentó Kasumi.

\- La cuestión es que Ryoga tiene un pésimo sentido de la orientación. – le contestó Kanaya.

\- ¡Pésimo es quedarse corto! ¡Una brújula rota y pisoteada te sería más útil para orientarte que este tío! – agregó Karkat. Ryoga no le replicó por qué sabía que tenía razón. - Se supone que su pelea iba a ser detrás de su casa, ¡y se tardó cuatro días en llegar! –

\- Para ese entonces Ranma y su padre ya se habían ido. Por supuesto, les seguí... - continuó Ryoga.

* * *

"_**Estuve caminando por días hasta que llegue a Jusenkyo. Fue entonces cuando algo raro ocurrió. Un panda parecía corriendo en mi camino. Logré esquivarlo, pero lo que vino no lo espere. **_

_**\- ¡Vuelve aquí, viejo! –**_

_**Una chica apareció persiguiendo al panda y me golpeó, provocando que cayera de un precipicio hacia los pozos. Increíblemente una cama apareció flotando en el aire y amortiguando mi caída… por unos segundos hasta que reboté de ella y termine cayendo igual a uno de los pozos encantados. Y fue entonces cuando me transformé en lobo. **_

_**\- ¡Oh, lo siento! ¡No quería que las cosas terminaran así! – Lo bueno es que Jade estaba caminando cerca. Fue ella quien intentó detener mi caída. Así que recogió mis cosas y me llevó hasta la casa del guía. **_

_**\- ¡Oiga, señor guía, alguien acaba de caer en uno de los pozos! –**_

_**\- Oh, ser Pozo de Lobo Ahogado, trágica historia sobre lobo que ahogarse hace 160 años. – comentó el guía, mientras que vertía agua sobre mí y recuperaba mi forma humana. "**_

* * *

\- Al rato, descubrí que Ranma y su padre estaban con ellos y decidí seguirles para volver a casa. – concluyó Ryoga.

\- ¿Y ustedes dos como entran en esto? – preguntó Akane refiriéndose a Shampoo y a su abuela.

\- Esa es una historia jodidamente curiosa… - le contestó Gamzee.

\- Highblood, no creo que contar eso sea necesario… - dijo Equius. – Además, creo que sería más apropiado que lo contara la anciana Cologne. –

\- La verdad, no me importa que Gamzee lo cuente si le apetece. – comentó Cologne, para sobre su bastón.

\- Venga, Equius, ¡es una anécdota jodidamente interesante! Déjame contarla, ¿de acuerdo? -

\- ¡Como usted ordene, Highblood! –

\- Veamos… -

* * *

"_**\- Señores clientes, esta ser villa de amazonas chinas. – El jodido guía nos llevó a la aldea de Joketsuzoku o algo así, que estaba jodidamente cerca de los pozos milagrosos. **_

_**\- ¿A-Amazonas? – preguntó TavBro.**_

_**\- Mujeres de villa ser muy fuertes combatientes. – le respondió el guía."**_

* * *

\- ¡Esto no tiene nada de milagroso! – le gritó Ranma al Capricornio.

\- Todo en esta vida es un jodido milagro en sí mismo, RanBro… - le contestó Gamzee, tranquilamente.

\- ¿…Amazonas chinas? Sé que debería sorprenderme, pero no… - comentó Akane.

\- ¡Jojo! No te preocupes, jovencita. Te terminaras acostumbrando. – le contestó Cologne. – Gamzee, si no te importa continuar… -

* * *

"_**Ya ahí todos nos separamos en grupos. Algunos fueron a buscar una forma de ir a Japón, otros simplemente fueron a andar por ahí. Así, el guía, RanBro, Equius, el hombre Panda, TavBro y yo termínanos por quedarnos viendo un torneo de putisimas artes marciales en el que estaba participando Shampoo. La forma en la que ganó el último asalto fue un jodido milagro.**_

_**\- W-Whoa, es muy… eh… buena. – comentó TavBro.**_

_**\- Impresionante. Estas artes marciales humanas son dignas de admirarse. – agregó Equius.**_

_**\- Ganar show de artes marciales ser gran honor. – continuó el guía.**_

_**\- Esa chica tiene un poder impresionante. – dijo RanBro, mientras comía unos bollos chinos. –**_

_**\- Y que lo digas, hijo de perra… ¿RanBro, y esa comida? – pregunté, al ver como Ranma y su padre devoraban lo que tenían en frente. Resultaba que estábamos justo al lado de un jodido banquete que era el primer premio del torneo. **_

_**\- ¡C-Chicos, la chica que acaba de ganar está viniendo hacia aquí y no parece estar contenta! – advirtió TavBro, la ver como Shampoo se abalanzaba contra nosotros. **_

_**\- ¡Eso es jodidamente malo! ¡Deberías hacer algo, hijo de perra! – le dije a Equius.**_

_**\- Como ordene, Highblood. – **_

_**En ese jodido instante, Equius interceptó el ataque de Shampoo. El choque de ambos ataques provocó un putisima onda de poder tal que mandó a volar a todo lo de su alrededor, incluida a Shampoo. Equius se mantuvo en pie, no sin haber retrocedido varios jodidos metros. **_

_**\- Tan…Tan fuerte… Creo que me he roto la mano… - comentó Equius. Estaba jodidamente sorprendido.**_

_**\- ¡Whoah, lo de la súper fuerza iba enserio! – comentó Ranma, levantándose junto a su padre tras ser disparado por la onda de choque. **_

_**\- ¡Hey! ¿¡Qué coño ha pasado aquí?! ¡¿Qué habéis hecho?! – gritó KarBro, apareciendo junto a RoseSis y a Terezi.**_

_**\- Pues, Equius acaba de derrotar a una de las jodidas amazonas que intentó matar a Ranma por comerse su putisima comida. Y de un golpe, ¿saben? Fue como un jodido milagro. – le respondí a mi Moirail. **_

_**\- Espera, ¿Equius acaba de vencer a una amazona? – preguntó Terezi, quien sostenía un libro entre sus manos. Yo asentí, causando que Pyrope comenzara a reírse incontrolablemente. **_

_**\- ¡NO DEBISTES HABER HECHO ESO, IDIOTA! – vociferó mi KarBro a Equius. **_

_**\- ¿Y eso a que se debe, amigable líder? – preguntó Equius.**_

_**En ese momento, Shampoo apareció delante de Equius, para luego abrazarle y besarle en la boca, mientras todos los habitantes del pueblo aplaudían. **_

_**\- ¿Q-Que pasa…? – preguntó TavBro. **_

_**\- Las amazonas tienen una tradición. Si son derrotadas por un hombre, están comprometidas a ese hombre en matrimonio. – explicó Rose.**_

_**\- Así es. – afirmó la vieja Cologne, apareciendo de repente. - Veo que tienen cierto conocimiento de nuestras tradiciones. –**_

_**\- ¡Hehehe! Le hemos echado un ojo a sus costumbres en este libro. – le respondió Terezi.**_

_**\- Bien. Veo que su amigo es muy poderoso. Ha sido capaz de derrotar a mi nieta de un solo golpe, sin usar ningún tipo de técnica de arte marcial, y eso que se supone que Shampoo es la más poderosa de la aldea.**_

_**\- ¿¡Matrimonio…?! ¿…Qué es matrimonio? – preguntó Equius, separándose de Shampoo.**_

_**Rose se lo explicó al oído. En ese momento. Equius se crispó, sus jodidas gafas se rompieron aún más y comenzó a sudar incontrolablemente. **_

_**\- ¿…M-Matrimonio? - murmuró el hijo de perra.**_

_**Y entonces se desmayó FUERTEMENTE."**_

* * *

\- …Y fin. – concluyó Gamzee.

\- Luego de eso, los invite a quedarse conmigo en la aldea, hasta que Genma decidio que era suficiente y se raptó a Ranma. Equius intentó detenerle, pero Genma lo noqueo y se lo llevó con él. Lo terminamos de perseguir hasta aquí, justo cuando Ranma huyó y soltó a Equius. -

\- Precisamente, lo que me recuerda. – Equius aprovechó que Genma estaba distraído peleando contra Ranma para propinarle un FUERTE puñetazo que lo mandó a volar hacia la pared del jardín. El Panda sacó un cartel que decía "No puedo describir el dolor que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo".

\- ¿Es que los trolls no se casan? ¿Y qué es eso de Moirail? – preguntó Akane.

\- Nuestro sistema de romance es tan complejo y variable que la idea de estar atado a una única pareja romántica resulta extraña. – explicó Kanaya.

\- ¿Sistema de romance? –

\- Los trolls no tienen un único tipo de romance, sino cuatro: La Matespriticidad, que es el equivalente del amor humano; la Kismesitud, que se basa en el odio; la Moirailidad, que es básicamente una relación de amistad o hermandad; y el Auspiciamiento, que es la intromisión de un tercero en una relación de dos, haciendo de moderador. Cabe decir que solo las dos primeras son relaciones de tipo sexual. – explicó Ranma. – ¿Lo he dicho bien? –

\- Purrfectamente, Ranma. – le felicitó Nepeta.

Tras eso, Soun se levantó, cogió una tetera, salió al jardín y tiró agua caliente sobre el aún adolorido Genma, devolviéndolo a su forma humana.

\- Así que, con agua caliente recuperan su forma original... – dijo Soun.

\- No tiene que ser tan caliente, ¿sabes? – le respondió el hombre de blanco, aun adolorido.

\- …Y tú te transformas en chica con el agua fría… - continuó Soun, apuntando a Ranma e intentando mojarle con agua hirviendo. - … Pero el agua te transforma de nuevo en chico. –

\- ¡Caliente, no hirviendo! – le dijo Ranma, evitándola. Una gran sonrisa apareció en la cara de Soun.

\- ¡Bueno, no es nada! Tu problema no es tan terrible después de todo. – comentó el patriarca Tendo, dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda a Ranma. - ¡Bien, ya has conocido a mis hijas! Escoge a la que quieras para que sea tu prometida. –

\- ¡Oh, él quiere a Akane! – exclamó Kasumi.

\- ¡Definitivamente! – le secundó Nabiki.

\- ¿¡Eh!? – exclamó Akane, indignada. - ¡Ustedes deben estar bromeando! ¡Porque debería yo…!

\- Bueno, tú odias a los chicos, ¿no? – le cuestionó Nabiki.

\- ¡Así que estas de suerte, ya que Ranma es mitad chica! – continuó Kasumi.

\- ¿¡Yo?! ¡¿Con ese pervertido?! ¡Nunca! –

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con pervertido? – le preguntó Ranma, con cierto tono de molestia.

\- ¡Tu viste mi cuerpo, pervertido! –

\- ¡Si fuiste tú la que entró! ¡Además, tú también me viste desnudo! –

\- ¡Eso es distinto! –

\- ¡Ellos son ya una pareja perfecta! – comentó Soun, compartiendo risas con Genma.

\- ¡OTP~! –canturreó Nepeta por lo bajo.

\- ¡Basta, se acabó! ¡Me voy! – habló Ranma.

\- ¿Adónde piensas ir, Ran? – cuestionó Eridan.

\- A China, a encontrar un cura para la maldición. – le contestó Ranma. – No tengo tiempo para prometidas. Además… - se giró, dirigiéndose a Akane. - …no es la gran cosa para mi ver a una mujer desnuda, me he visto muchas veces sabes. ¡Y para rematar estoy más dotada! ¡JAJAJAJA…! –

¡SLAM!

\- ¡Ouch! No debió haber dicho eso… - comentó John.

\- La va a pasar canutas a partir de ahora. – agregó Jake.

Todos asintieron al ver a Ranma aplastado bajo la mesa con la que Akane le golpeó.

\- ¡Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos yendo! ¡Nos vemos después, Ranma! ¡Hehehe! –

\- ¡Adiós, Ranma! –

\- ¡Adiós! –

\- Que tengas buena noche, Saotome. -

\- Buenas noches, Ranma. –

\- Buenas noches, Ran. –

\- ¡Hasta la vista, Ranmi! -

\- Hasta luego, Saotome. –

\- N-Nos vemos, Ranma. -

\- ¡Que tengas buena suerte, colega! -

\- Hasta mañana, Ranma. –

\- Recuerda que aún me debes una pelea, Ranma. -

\- ¡Adiós, Ranmiau! Seguiremos con tu terapia pronto. –

\- ¡Aaaaaaaadiiiiiiiioooooooos, Ranma! –

\- Que tengan buena noche. –

\- Buena suerte, Ranma… -

\- ¡…la vas a necesitar de forma jodidamente urgente! ¡HoNk! –

\- …Con amigos como estos, ¿Quién necesita enemigos…? – exclamó Ranma, adolorido bajo la mesa.

Y así empezó una nueva etapa en la vida de Ranma Saotome. Una muy caótica, problemática y divertida (para nosotros) etapa. Porque, si pensaba que su vida era una locura, entonces no conoce para nada a los jugadores de Sburb.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado mi regreso. En cuanto mis otros fics, no los he abandonado, pero quiero intentar desarrollar las nuevas ideas que tengo. Lo bueno es que tendré mucho tiempo para escribir y pensar a partir de ahora. ¡NuevoMundo se despide!


End file.
